Poor Poisoned Soul
by PleaseHelpMeI'mObsessed
Summary: Gaara gets poisoned... How? Why? and will he survive? Sand-sibling fluff. One-shot


Poor Poisoned Soul

**AN: Hi anybody reading this! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! ^-^ I would love some constructive criticism but as I said I'm flammable and will burn if u send me flames so please don't!**

Temari scribbled hurriedly on a sheet of paper, folded it carelessly, and attached it to the pigeon's leg. Then she threw the bird into the air, the bird squawked and flapped its wings, surprised to suddenly be in the air. The messenger flew off in the direction of the Sand village. –Uugg –Temari turned her head and leaped to Gaara's side. "What did you write?" Asked Kankurō, "I said that during the mission Gaara got pios-" –grown– Temari used a temporary healing jurtsu on her little brother hoping desperately that it would hold up until they got to the village. "Come on we have to keep moving" Kankurō said as he slung Gaara over his shoulder. Temari hoped that the hokage would help them; help Gaara.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Gaara suddenly regained consciousness, and then came pain and lots of it "Aaugh" they stopped moving. Gaara heard a voice he recognized "Hey! He's woken up, should we just continue or stop again?" That was Kankurō's voice he realized and stopped panicking. Then came another familiar voice "He'll be able to hold up until we get there" So His older sister was there to. Pain struck again, he screamed. Temari immediately said "Let's stop!" He felt himself falling, and he clutched tighter to his older brother "Hey you're okay, me and Temari are here, you're fine" Kankurō said it so reassuringly he almost believed him, until he felt pain again. This time it was worse, like being stabbed by a kunai, or what he thought it felt like. He had never been stabbed by a kunai or at all for that matter. Then he felt himself gently being lifted and put onto the soft wet grass. He felt Temari try to heal him and he felt slightly better. He knew Temari was probably running low on chakra and he tried to tell her to stop but it came out like this "Temiru sop pees" Gaara, shush! I'm trying to help you!" Temari always got in a bad mood when she was low on chakra. Gaara felt himself being gently lifted from the ground and his arm being wrapped around someone he heard Kankurō "Hey Gaara, were about three minutes out from the leaf Village. We're stopping there and asking for hospitality" then his body started to feel numb, he felt tired and tried but lost the fight to maintain conscious. The black spots in his vision expanded until his entire field of vision was covered and his body fell limp.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Man Gaara was light! Kankurō thought to himself. He knew that Gaara was small for his age but this was ridiculous. It also helped that Temari was holding Gaara's sand gourd. "We should be close to the leaf Village. We'll get there any moment" Kankurō shouted behind him. In response he heard Temari answer between gasps for air "good – Huff- thing – Huff-I'm- almost- Huff- out of- Huff- chakra" after a brief pause he saw it "And the their it is" Kankurō pointed to the gate. That was the only thing left in her way to the long-awaited leaf Village. "Just a little longer guys" Kankurō said. "Uugg!"-Crash- it took Kankurō a second to figure out what had happened then he realized "Temari! Come on Temari!" he leapt backwards and turned in midair. So close he thought, so close.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Temari felt like she could hardly go on, she could fell the effect of running dangerously low on chakra and felt like she could hardly function. Half of her said to tell Kankurō and half of her said that he was already playing his role. Not to mention he was carrying Gaara and they were almost there. So close… Then her body decided for her and she collapsed all she could do was make a sad "Uugg" noise and fall. Right before she hit, she was caught. "You okay?" She heard Kankurō ask she tried to focus on his features but they blurred and she lost consciousness.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Oh great now I have to carry both of them Kankurō thought. He carefully put one of his siblings under each of his arms, pulled the gourd on his back and continued. When he finally reached the gate he stepped inside and screamed for help. Two men ran towards him, they asked him a sequence of questions. Kankurō answered their questions and was guided to a gigantic building in the center of the village. It seemed almost as big as his father's, the Kazekage, office. The men led him to a door, they knocked, and a woman's voice told them to come in. They entered the room and there was a woman sitting at a desk. One of the men said "Lord Hokage… This boy is a Sand shinobi… and has two injured comrades. What should we do with them?" Kankurō was starting to be alarmed. What if she said she wouldn't help? Kankurō then blurted out without thinking "I am son of the Forth Kazekage and these are my siblings! If you don't help us I'll have the Sand Village declare war on the leaf! Help us! ... Please … Miss Hokage" After a brief pause of hope full and confused stares to Kankurō's relief the hokage spoke. He inferred that she was going to kick his sibling and him out of the village. Her voice was strict but caring all wrapped into one "I know who you are and that you are important so, I'll help you but just this once" All Kankurō Knew was that his siblings were going to get helped and that's all he cared about.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

The Hokage immediately started asking questions about what happened, when and why. Kankurō explained "We were on a mission and we encountered an opponent. We fought and he poisoned Gaara. Temari and I finished him off but he was already feeling the effects of the poison. Temari has tried to learn healing jutsus but they were extremely complex and she was never that good at them. She tried and wore herself out. I carried them here and brought them to you. The Hokage stepped over towards Gaara. When she took a step in her high heels they made a sharp loud clack sound. "So, in your story you never said how long he's been like this" she said calmly while motioning to Gaara. "Like about a day. Not exactly but-" he was interrupted by a certain Hokage's scream "A Day!" she said shocked "I need four buckets of water, a moist towel, and about twelve medical assistants and make Sakura one of them!" she said scrambling to go wash her hands. A woman ran out of the room and came back with all of the items and people the Hokage had requested in less than three minutes. By that time Gaara had been moved to an open area on the floor and his shirt had been removed. She motioned to a girl with pink hair to come closer and observe. Kankurō assumed that this girl was Sakura. "Sakura focus! Now we take the toxins out by force, we only use this strategy in this kind of circumstance when there is not enough time to concoct an antidote. Got it!"

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Gaara awoke to pain, not like the prior pain but a different kind of pain. He felt like all of his organs were being crushed. He tried to move but he was being held down. Gaara screamed in agony still trying to free himself. After about fifteen pulses in a horrible process of everlasting pain or that's at least what his viewpoint was he felt the general pain lessen. He found it hard to distinguish voices but he did hear someone say that they had finished. He slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Kankurō saw his younger brother being carried to a hospital bed and saw his sister treated. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before his older sister woke up. He tried to communicate his thoughts many times before he finally stammered "He-He's in critical condition" At first she seemed unable to interpret his words but she finally said in a voice so soft it could hardly be herd "is our baby brother going to be okay?" the doctor spared him the trouble of answering and told the two concerned older siblings that there brother was going to be fine and all he needed was rest.

_** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**__Two months later_

Gaara was well and only one aspect of his life had changed: He was now much closer to his siblings. He was able to participate in his every day activities and live his life to the fullest.


End file.
